Truth or Dare is Obviously Productive
by BlackBandit111
Summary: The knights play truth or dare, and Gwaine helps Merlin and Arthur realize some things. Merthur.


**Prompt the quote from Perks of Being a Wallflower: "Charlie, truth or dare?" "Dare..." "You have to kiss the prettiest girl in the room. Notice I didn't say the prettiest person, because let's face it, I'd smoke all of you."**

* * *

It wasn't that the Knights of the Round Table weren't aware of Arthur and Merlin's relationship; in fact, they were probably more aware of it than even Arthur and Merlin were. It was a painstakingly slow song they were dancing to, repetitive too, like both were too afraid to dance anything past the first step.

Of course Gwaine, in all of his mischievous charm, had to do something about it.

It was during the break from training at midday that the knights, bored and absent minded, had decided to take Gwaine up on his suggestion to play. It was a simple and amusing game; one would pick either a 'truth' or a 'dare', and the proposer of the question would conjure up an act or a question that the challenged would have to follow exactly. It passed the time wonderfully, and they enjoyed it. The people milling about in the square seemed to enjoy the game too, as it was, for they were always eager to watch their knights do something shameful, as gossip spread like wildfire around the castle and most found their young men charming. Girls eyed them thoughtfully, appreciatively, as they walked by with their laundry or to run their errands, but the knights paid them no mind, absorbed in their activity.

After managing to convince their dubious King into playing, they coaxed Merlin into the game, but all were sure that their own attempts had been ignored for the pleading look in Arthur's face.

Sitting down next to Arthur with a resigned sigh, Merlin summoned a smile. Gwaine, suddenly looking all too satisfied with himself, smirked.

Merlin's gut dropped in dread.

"Truth or dare, Arthur?"

The challenging glint in Gwaine's eyes was not lost on the King of Camelot, who grinned quite confidently and responded, "Dare."

Well. No going back now.

Gwaine's smirk, if possible, grew. "I want you to kiss the best looking girl in this whole square. Note that I say 'girl' and not 'person', because let's face it, I'd smoke the lot of you."

Arthur, cheeks flushing and eyes twinkling, abruptly twisted so he was facing Merlin, grabbed his face with both hands, and pressed his lips against his friend's.

Well. Definitely no going back now.

Merlin, for all his carefree, idiotic seeming nature, loved deeply and expressed things selflessly, and this time was no different. Blue eyes bright, a grin lighting up his face although the kiss had lasted but a moment, he watched with undivided attention as Arthur withdrew, blonde bangs swaying with the gentle summer breeze. Swallowing and trying to engrave the feeling of such calloused but gentle hands framing his face in his memory, Merlin offered his friend a timid nod, which was returned with a firm one.

The knights waited in silence.

Arthur smiled, and it was one of those true, genuine smiles that he reserved for Merlin alone, and Merlin felt his heart soar.

Going back seemed like a distant dream now.

Arthur cleared his throat, straightening, his moment of insecurity gone as fast as it had come.

"Nice one, Princess," Gwaine drawled, breaking the silence that would have otherwise blanketed the company, "but Merlin's not a girl."

Arthur scoffed, shoving Merlin's shoulder. "He might as well be, with the way he kisses," he retorted, and Merlin, offended, gave Arthur a betrayed look.

"Excuse me, but you didn't give me much time to prepare," he replied, and Arthur raised his eyebrow at his friend.

"Well, I hope you've had enough time to prepare to run," he said, and Merlin didn't catch onto the words at first; when he did, he was on his feet in a second, his feet flying as Arthur chased him around the Courtyard.

Gwaine offered his fellow knights a wry grin. "Finally. The tension between those two was killing me."


End file.
